Lights Over Middle-Earth
by AdnanLOTR
Summary: At a time when Middle-Earth seems to be falling and there is no hope left. The unlikeliest of allies can come to help. A story set in love, war and politics all leading up to the Fellowship and what happens then. Also a crossover between LOTR, The Witcher and The Elder Scrolls. A clash of Empires and Alliances and Betrayals. (Read Introduction for more information.)


**Introduction:**The idea of writing this fanfiction struck to me when I thought to myself I could actually write a very interesting story if I made a crossover between LOTR, The Witcher and The Elder Scrolls. Imagine a war where there is the Nilfgaardians, The Imperials and the good of Middle-Earth on one side against Mordor, Isengard and Harad on the other side. I would definitely love to write this story provided I get positive feedback after writing a few chapters but do keep in mind that I am going to bend the lore a lot so I don't know how you would all feel about this one. But all in all, I hope you do enjoy this.

Before I introduce you to the characters, I need to tell how I am going to bend the lore. Note that the lore bending is going to be very heavy. In LOTR, Elves are immortal while othet races are immortal. Here, Every race is going to be considered immortal. (I'm sorry if it bent the lore too much but there's a reason for it. The love story I am planning to write won't come into fruition without this. Again, I'm sorry.) In this story, My protagonists are pretty young and this is also another reason why I made everyone immortal. Also, There will be no timeliness but the year is set at 1201. 300 years after the battle of the Last Alliance and no, Elves are not a declining race in Middle-Earth. They are here to stay. If you are an Elder Scrolls fan, You would know that Tiber Septim united Tamriel and by the time Skyrim events occured, He's no more but here, He rules over the Imperial empire and has a son but his reign does not signify a united Tamriel. In the world of the Witcher however, Nilfgaard is ruled by Emhyr and is considered the most powerful realm and is the greatest empire Arda has ever seen. (Yes, We are going with Arda.) So, How is the world made up to fit all these groups? You may ask. Middle-Earth exists as it is but Tamriel lies to the North-East of Middle-Earth and The Continent (Nilfgaard) to the West. All these continents are separated by seas. The Sea of Ghosts in the West and the Sea of Light in the East. Nilfgaard and The Imperials have contact with each other in this story and both are vying to gain a foothold in Middle-Earth. The Nilfgaardians have finally won their war against the Northern realms after invading them for a third time. Numenor also still exists, They have not suffered the wrath of the Valar in this story. I will have to tell you though that there will be a lot of numbers and figures regarding armies which is why I added in two of the largest fictional empires, Also, For story purposes. There will also be Vampires in this story. I also made Middle-Earth larger than it is to fit in some of the new locations such as forests, Towns, Rivers and Lakes I created. Again, If I bent the lore too much I'm sorry. There will be no Witchers in this story but they will be mentioned. I also need to tell you that in this story, Elves and men are at their highest power and so are the Orcs. Elven power has dwindled a little but still remain the greatest power in Middle-Earth among the good nonetheless, Second only to Numenor. The Dawnguard from Skyrim will be present but in this story, They also operate in the Continent. There will be a lot of political, Love and war elements in this story building up to the Fellowship and the Fellowship will have more members. (Again, I'm sorry.) The Wild Hunt will also feature but rather than being Elves from another world, They exist in Middle-Earth itself. Numenor is ruled by a different King at this time and you will learn about him later.

**Characters****:**

• **Oscar:** Nilfgaardian by birth and one of the main protagonists of the story, A personal bodyguard of the Nilfgaardian emperor, One of three in fact and is considered the greatest archer in all of the Continent. Trained and brought among Vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard after his parents were both killed by vampires when he was 3. He became an orphan and was picked up by a Dawnguard soldier who saved him. The story of how he became a Nilfgaardian soldier will be told in the story.

• **Afrin: **Redguard by birth and also one of the main protagonists and among the three personal bpdyguards of the emperor of Nilfgaard. He was first given a taste of Nilfgaard when slave traders or pirates took him from his homeland and across the sea to the Continent for sale. He ended up in the hands of a Temerian family and was forced to fight the Nilfgaardians in Nilfgaard's third invasion of the North. Although the North fell, He never became a prisoner of war because he was a slave of the Temerians and he left an impression among the Nilfgaardian soldiers. He was given the chance to join the Nilfgaardian ranks and was promised citizenship to which he accepted, Became friends with Oscar and slowly climed the ranks with him.

• **Kylian: **Another one of the protagonists and another one of Emhyr's most trusted bodyguards, He was also like Oscar, A Nilfgaardian by birth. He came from a respected family, His father was a court official and his mother was a teacher. He joined the army purely out of interest and became one of the best at sword fighting in the army. He too, Became friends with Afrin and Oscar and they became the triumvirate.

Now, By personal bodyguard, I didn't exactly mean it that way. They are more like the best soldiers and the best at what they do. Hence, Becoming the emperor's most trusted. The emperor has a personal bodyguard in the Impera Brigade.

•** Octavian: **The heir to the Imperial throne and the son of Tiber Septim. His lover, A Vampiric princess. (You know who I'm talking about if you are a Skyrim fan, If not, Her name is Serana.) Widely considered a very good tactician and soldier, He is one of The Empire's best. Also, A protagonist.

**• Cirilla: **The heir to the Nilfgaardian throne.

• **Tresdin: **The usurper of the Numenorean throne.

• **Auriel: **Now, This is another one of Elrond's daughters, I have created her for romance reasons and she will feature heavily.

I think that's enough about the characters I createùd in the story, I say it's enough because as much as the others are important, I don't think they are as important as the main characters. It's better if you learn about them as the story goes on. And Cirilla is not a character created by me. She's canon to The Witcher.

**Obviously, There is a lot of lore bending but I hope you understand, I'm sure you will like what I am about to write. Give me a feedback on if you want me to write this story because as much ad I have ideas, It's all down to you guys. Let me know in the reviews**.


End file.
